War
by Siiiiiiiiigh
Summary: There's a war on earth between Angels and humans, angels started the war and humans hated them for it. Levi moved to earth to earn happiness, but things go wrong on his behalf. Warnings: violence, violation, slavery etc. ANY SPELLING MISTAKES PLEASE IGNORE
1. Chapter 1

There was a war that settled on earth, a war settled between Angels and humans. A war that only angel and humans can fix with agreements and contracts, each Angel had a different thought on humans. Humans hated Angels for one reason only, they started the war.

Levi settled upon earth not too long ago, he already roamed the streets and cities trying to get away from past he had to live with. The cold blue eyed Angel tried his best to ignore anyone that attacked him, beat him, including the beings that he was romantically involved with. They called him monster and spat at him when he tired to get up when they beat him down. Levi came down there for a reason and that reason was to try and become as human as he could, all he wanted was to begin a family, become happy.

Levi was sitting in a bar, cheek resting in his palm. 'How long do I have to tolerate this abuse?' He thought grimacing at the thoughts that plagued his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ sorry this took longer than expected. To the review I got, yes Eren is going to help Levi become more into a human, but that's not until further into the story i guess.. But hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.**

The bar was really pleasant since Levi's day was rough, he's been let down by the people who seriously hate angels more than deadly diseases.

Levi stood up leaving money on the counter which pays for the shots he's been swallowing down. Getting his hoodie from the back of the stool the short angel began to walk to the exit when someone rudely walks into him knocking him down. A little grunt came from his lips, he shook his head trying to regain focus in his blurry eyes.

"Watch it fucker." An impolite deep voice boomed above him.

"You were the one who knocked me over, so it's you who needs to watch it." Levi bit back with his teeth clenched.

The deep voice laughed. "Maybe I can't see you because you're so damn short, lousy Angel!"

Rolling his eyes the raven stood up walking away from the trouble, he managed to get away from the bar which now he despised. 'Fucking humans.' He thought gloomily to himself. A few hours was spent walking through the streets of a town that hardly existed to those who lived in cities. The one dream Levi ever thought about was living in a city, getting a job, living off good wages and living with a person he loves and maybe beautiful children, but.. Since he's an angel and all he's been getting ever since he came down to earth was hate, he doubts he'll even find love.

A sigh passed his lips which made a pattern in the cold air, the air twisted and danced upwards into the sky before completely evaporating into nothingness. The sky was dark with bright shining eyes that sparkled with the huge moon, the moon emitted its own light source, surrounding it were clouds, it fit the sky perfectly as if the sky and the moon were secret lovers that were meant to be in the long run.

A small smile appeared onto his lips as he continued to stare at the moon, he didn't know why but it brought happiness to him. It finally made him feel as if he was human, as if a empty part inside him were suddenly filled with joy, love and happiness, somethings he lost awhile ago.

Continuing to move along the path Levi didn't register the black van like vehicle pull up beside him. Since the happiness Levi felt not too long ago still lingered inside him he was slow with his reflexes and senses.

The vehicle side doors slid open and two buff men exited the van, one of them caught up to Levi pushing him to the ground whilst the other carried a sack. They thought a little fun wouldn't hurt before taking the angel away for good, they kicked at him spat at him and made sure the male was in bad shape before placing the sack over his head and hauling him into the back of their vehicle.

The night was still young and the anonymous vehicle drifted away the moon following as the van got smaller and smaller, father and father away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ im sorry this took forever! I hope it makes sense and is good for you guys.**

The journey was a long and bumpy ride as Levi's restrained body rolled from one side of the van to the other making his raw sore body hurt even more with every hit he received. His body pulsated feeling as if he had a heartbeat in every part of his body, groaning groggily Levi let a small whimper pass his thin lips and enter the atmosphere.

"Shut it!" Snapped a deep voice, he wasn't expecting the kick to his rips as well as the deep voice.

"Stop it Mike, if Hans see all the damage we did he'll kill us." Whispered a female voice.

"Don't wanna mess with the top dogs." Replied another male.

Mike glared at them before he looked away staring at the inside of the side of the van. "Whatever." He muttered blowing air which blew his bangs up.

The van slowly stopped and soon the side of the vehicle slid open letting cold air rush in hitting the passengers face, Levi was roughly grabbed and lifted by the two males, Mike and Auro.

Levi groaned as his body ached, the cold air hit his wounds making them sting more than the deep cuts that were calved into the sensitive area of his body such as; thighs, chest and legs. His lip trembled violently as tears trickled down his abnormally pale face. What was about to happen to him? Was he going to die? Will he be killed? All these questions roamed in his mind, he shook his arms trying to get the two men to loosen the men's iron tight grip on his thin arms.

The guys dragged the angel in the huge building which the van parked in front of and set him down on a large leather red love seat. The male groaned as he fell sideways unconsciousness soon taking over him.

When the angel awoken he was in a cell dressed in very thin material, his wings were hooked onto some chains extending them out towards the ceiling. His wrists and ankles were chained together tightly restraining him. He felt very uncomfortable and he began to panic moving his hands trying to set them free.

Eyes were on him looking at everything, his skin that were exposed, his wings that were bloody because of the hooked chains. They were the same, but not angels, they were normal men but they had round baby faces...

"Sick bastards.." Levi muttered looking back down at the dirty floor in the cell.


	4. Chapter 4

The past few days were hard, the only food Levi would get is bread and water, his stomach was beginning to sink in and his ribs poked out like thorns on a rose bush.

His skin felt filthy, he could still feel the men's hands all over him as if their touch still lingered on his body.

His wrists hurt as deep purple bruises worked their way upon his tiny wrists each day.

His skin was on fire, whip lashes on his back stung each movement he made, life there was agonising all they did was violate him, beat him and starve him.

Levis stomach growled but he didn't whine or talk he just stared at the floor as the hooks keeping his wings spread tugged harshly as his owner forced them to spread more, his skin where his wings came out were bloody and swollen but Levi couldn't do anything, he couldn't move, he couldn't fight, he could barely talk with the trauma he's experienced. His owner left the cell to tend to some business allowing him to bite down on his lip until it broke and bled.

"Hey.. Psst... Angel.." A small voice whispered from beside him, he moved his eyes to look at the person that the voice belonged to.

"You better get used to being in here, I've been in here for at least 5 years now.. It's great. I get attention from my daddies and they feed me, I don't know why you're making it hard for yourself, just enjoy it you might get more food then.." The person crawled away from the metal bars keeping them separated.

Levis eyes moved back down to the ground, he couldn't believe the words that were spoken to him, enjoy it?! How could he enjoy it!? They penetrate him raw! They come after one other over and over there's no rest! How was he supposed to enjoy being raped daily?!

Levis eyes swelled with tears just a simple blink and the first tear rolled down his overly pale and sunken in cheeks. 'Mom...' He thought his voice in his head weak and struggling to even form the M, 'I'm so sorry.. I didn't listen and look where I am now.. Mom... I want you here... Protect me please.'

The angel intertwined his fingers together and prayed silently, it's the only thing he can do now. He was trapped in a hostel for old men, he was their toy, their cock-puppet.

The anger he felt towards himself grew daily, he decided to come down to earth and now look at him, he's battling a war that he created himself, he's losing the war and he's getting more wounded everyday. He clenched his hands around each other and glared upwards, he didn't have the strength to do anything but he did have a plan.

Moving his legs so they're spread Levi flashed his naked genitals to whoever decided to walk past him, he pinched his cheeks to get them to go red so it looks like a blush.

An owner of the hostel walked by and stopped outside Levi's cell. "Well.. Finally you came out of your shell, I'm guessing you want to play huh?" The perv asked getting a bunch of keys out of his pocket and opening the iron door.

"Y-yes... Please.. Play with me.." Levi begged trying to spread his legs a little more.

The owner shut the iron door keeping the keys in the lock, he made his way slowly to Levi before he kneeled down lifting his angels chin up.

"You shouldn't hide such a submissive face." His owner said leaning in to kiss down his neck.

Levi tried his best not to cringe or grind his teeth together, he made little panting noises encouraging the human to get closer to him. As he suspected his owner indeed get closer, he lifted Levi's legs up a little before he got something he wasn't expecting.

Levi head-butted his owner before wrapping his arms around his neck. The metal

Chains dug into the flesh of the humans throat cutting his air way instantly, the Angels anger was released in one talk.

"How does it feel not being able to breathe? Not being able to get loose? Not being able to get away? Not good huh? Now you know how I feel!" Levi pulled the chains harder which only cut into his throat more. "That's right you sick pervert! Choke on your own blood!"

By the time the angle was done suffocating the human he was out of breath, he pat the fresh corpse down before he finally felt a mental pin. Sliding it out he put the pin in the lock and playing around until his right hand wrist was free, he unlocked all the locks and carefully took the hooks out of his wings.

He was free... He was free once again.

Levis fists clenched as he ran towards the door taking the keys out and locking it before running away. The keys were gripped tightly in his left hand. He slid out of a window and ran as fast as he could his wings dragging behind his as he ran. He couldn't careless what his wings did the adrenaline pumped in his veins making him feel a lot stronger than he actually was.

The angel tripped and fell in a dirty puddle which formed on the curb of a main road, groaning weakly Levi looked up and the last thing he saw was a brunette running towards him.

Everything went black.


	5. MINI LITTLE WARNINGPANIC

I panicked when someone mentioned my description and so I had to check the chapters... I deleted some but I got them back.. If things seem out of order it weird just let me know cause I panicked and messed some stuff up


End file.
